


Unexpected Events

by hobo69



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobo69/pseuds/hobo69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the story of how Koujaku and Noiz fell for each others c:<br/>This takes place in a universe similar to the anime one, but with Noiz not going back to Germany nor taking off his piercings (why would he do that, anyway? keep the piercings on, please!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Events

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there c: this is the first complete thing I have ever wrote, and the first time I write smut...sooo, I hope you like it :3  
> This shit took me like a whole month D: because I'm too lazy :c  
> PS: I'm really bad with titles, if someone want to help me with that in the future, do it please :)  
> Enjoy ;)

When did they begin getting along? Nobody knew.

It has been a while since the whole Platinum Jail incident, and the things were a lot more calmed currently. Because of the stuff they all had to pass through, boundaries had formed in between them, and now you could say that there was something like friendship involved.

Or something more than friendship...

However, nobody could have guessed that these two, of all people, would be the ones to get closer to each other. Since the time they first met, all they did was argue and fight against the other. They couldn’t stay in the same room without an insult directed to the other. But hey, in between love and hate there’s only one step, or something like that.

It has begun one night when Koujaku was heading back from his shop to his house. He was walking through the dark streets without a worry but to get some food. He thought about Beni. He had left him in his house, because he received a sudden call from a frequent customer and had to hurry to get there in time. It happened in the morning, so Beni would be probably upset with him for leaving him in sleep mode for so long. His allmate was a lot like him, and that was precisely the problem. He was almost halfway when he heard the sound of a fight coming from a narrow alley to his left. He stopped abruptly when he recognized a familiar voice, sounding breathless and weak.

\- ...Fuck off, asshole...- Noiz managed to sound threatening nonetheless.

\- We’ll see who’s the asshole.- an stranger’s voice replied, laughing arrogantly.- We’ll show you what you get when you come to our territory without permission...

Koujaku didn’t need to hear anything else to get in action. He made a run until he caught sight of Noiz and the other strangers. Noiz was being held by two guys from his arms, his face drenched in blood. There was a guy standing in front of him, possibly the one who had just talk. When they noticed his presence everybody froze in place. Koujaku felt his blood boiling with anger and his muscles tensing. He was ready to fight them all if it was necessary.

\- Let him go. - Koujaku stated with a firm voice. Noiz has lifted his head and was now looking at Koujaku. With his face covered in blood he shot him a weak smile.

\- What? You want us to kick your ass too?! – The man standing in front of Noiz gave a dry laugh. - Well, then we’ll...

The man stopped talking, his eyes widening in realization. He began backing up. Then he turned to the group of men around him.

\- Let’s go! – Then to the men holding Noiz. - Let him go! C’mon, let’s get out of here!

\- But why? - One of the two men questioned. - We can beat them both...

\- Shut up! You don’t see? He’s the Benishigure’s leader; we’ll get in trouble if we beat him!

The two men abruptly let go of Noiz, who fell on his knees to the ground. All the men rapidly run out of view, and Koujaku went to Noiz. He kneeled next to him and lifted his head by the chin to look at his face.

\- Hey, you okay? – Looking more closely, it seemed that most of the blood in Noiz face was coming from his nose.

\- Yeah, just a little sore. – Noiz avoided Koujaku’s eyes, looking somewhere to the left. – Uh...thank you...for, eh, helping me... – It was barely a whisper, but Koujaku was sure he heard it.

\- I can’t believe my ears; you sure hit your head on the fight. – Koujaku laughed at Noiz, causing the other to scowl at him and shake off his hands.

\- Fucking asshole... – Noiz mumbled under his breath, trying to get up and failing miserably. Koujaku caught him before he fell again, smirking at him.

\- Don’t move so fast, you aren’t used to the pain yet. - Noiz pouted but accepted Koujaku’s help. Even if there has pass some months since Noiz recovered his senses, he still couldn’t feel it like normal. It was a shock; after living all his life without feeling almost nothing, suddenly everything was so intense.

\- I’m okay now; you can leave to wherever you were going to. – Noiz stood straight with some effort, giving a step back to put distance between them both.

\- No way, you can’t even walk properly. Plus, you’re all bruised.

\- And what are you gonna do then? – Noiz lifted an eyebrow, feeling truly curious.

\- Well, we could go to my place and I’ll treat your wounds. – Koujaku smiled kindly at Noiz. Then the blood caught his attention. He lifted his hand to wipe it off with the sleeve of his kimono. When he noticed the amused smirk in Noiz’s face, he immediately regretted his actions.

\- Why are you being so kind to me? Do you want to get something out of this?

\- I’m just trying to help you, you annoying brat! – Koujaku felt his face heating up and crossed his arms in front of his chest to not squirm under the younger’s gaze. – If you want you can go take care of your wounds for yourself. – Koujaku looked away and pouted to the wall there.

\- Okay, okay, don’t get so offended, old man. – Noiz gave a low chuckle, which made Koujaku look at him. He rarely laughs at all. Well, that was until the Platinum Jail incident. Currently, Noiz was a lot more expressive than before. Probably because of the return of his sense of touch, but nobody was used to see that part of him yet. - Let’s get going. I don’t know how to properly heal my wounds anyway. – With that, the blond tried to walk and managed to give just a couple steps before he has to support himself in a wall. He cursed under his breath, feeling frustrated.

\- Here, let me help you... When Noiz looked at Koujaku, his eyes widened impossibly. He was with his back to him, slightly crouching, like to give a piggyback. Noiz froze. No fucking way he was going to ride Koujaku’s back. When the raven noticed that Noiz wasn’t doing anything he looked at him over his shoulder.

\- What is it?

\- You fucking kidding me? No way, I’m not letting you carry me across the city.

\- Then you prefer princess style? – Koujaku gave Noiz a wide smile. The pierced guy snorted, but finally gave in. The blond put his arms around the raven’s neck, and the last graved his thighs firmly at each side of his waist.

The first thing Noiz thought was that Koujaku was warm, very warm. He unconsciously leaned on the tattooed man’s back, putting his chin over the other’s shoulder. Noiz closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was almost touching Koujaku’s neck, with his hair tickling his cheek. _He smells good._

\- Mmh? You’re comfortable? – Noiz opened his eyes abruptly at the sound of Koujaku’s voice. He was staring at him with a smirk on his face, while still walking slowly. Noiz tensed up and looked away, his face red as fuck, to the point where even his ears and neck were in the same state. Koujaku laughed out loud. _Cute_. His face turned the same as Noiz’s when he realized what he had just thought. He looked straight to the front and kept walking, faster this time.

When Noiz noticed the change of pace, he turned to looked at Koujaku. _Is he blushing...?_ A big mischievous grin appeared in his face. Suddenly, he felt a lot more confident. He looked at the raven for a while. It seemed like he didn’t notice his stare. In that exact moment, a thought crossed Noiz’s mind. He abruptly closed the distance between his mouth and Koujaku’s neck, liking a slow trail up until his ear. Koujaku gasped, shivering and digging his fingers in the blond’s thighs. Noiz kept going, liking his earlobe and then sucking it in his mouth, next moving to lick the shell of it. He breathed hotly in the older’s ear, dragging another shudder from him.

\- T-the fu-fuck you’re doing, brat?! – Koujaku’s voice sound a little higher than normally. His eyes were wide and his face of a crimson colour.

\- Nothing. - Noiz deadpanned with and innocent face.

\- Nothing?! What do you mean with that?! Why did you do that?!

\- Mmh...Well, I think that I just thought that you looked tasty. – Noiz didn’t even blink when he said it. Koujaku’s face turned even redder, he was completely flustered.

\- D-don’t say strange stuff like that, brat! If you do that again I’ll drop you, doesn’t matter if you’re injured or shit.

Noiz chuckled and murmured a low “okay” near Koujaku’s ear. They made the rest of the way in silence, the raven never looking at the other. When they reached Koujaku’s door, he gently lowered Noiz to stand in the ground. He was still feeling a little weak, and considerably bruised, but he could stand straight alone now. The tattooed man got his keys out of somewhere and unlocked the door, opening it for Noiz to go in. The blond entered the house with the other on his heels, the last one turning on the lights while entering.

\- You can sit on the couch while I go get the stuff to treat you. – Koujaku pointed in the direction of the couch, then leave through another door.

Noiz walked to the couch and let himself fall on it. He took a look around the room. It was old fashioned, in the Japanese style. _Just like the old man_. He felt strangely comfortable in this place; it gave him a sensation of warm and security. _The fuck I’m thinking?_ It was strange for him to think that kind things. It’s probably because of his renewed sense; he has been more sensitive in every way since that. He remembered his allmate then. He pulled it out of his pocket where he had put it a while ago, just before the fight had start. He did that to avoid any damage to Usagimodoki. Even if it was annoying sometimes, he had developed a kind of affection towards it. Damn new feelings. Noiz put the little cubes down after turning them on. The allmate made a loud “P!” noise before start jumping all across the room. He looked away from Usagimodoki when he heard Koujaku entering the room again. He sat next to him on the couch, this time with a small box in his hands.

\- Okay. Come closer. – Noiz smirked with a quirked eyebrow. Koujaku rolled his eyes. – You know what I mean. Hurry or I’ll kick you out of my house.

\- ‘Kay, don’t get so upset. – The blond moved closer to the raven, and the last began cleaning his face with drenched cotton.

\- Where else did they hit you?

\- They kicked me practically everywhere; stomach, arms, legs, back. At least they missed my crotch. – He gave a dry laugh. Koujaku stopped cleaning his face.

\- You’re gross.

\- Thank you.

\- I mean, you should go take a shower first. You’re clothes are dirty too, I’ll hand you something to borrow meanwhile.

\- Okay, if you think so. – The pierced guy stood up. – Where’s the washroom?

\- Here, follow me. – Koujaku entered the room from before, Noiz following. The room they entered was Koujaku’s bedroom. Noiz took a quick look at it while still going after the raven. They entered a traditional, wooden made washroom. – Here. - He gave Noiz a towel. – Don’t destroy the room, brat. – Then he left.

Noiz slid the door and went in. There was a shower and a tub in there. He turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm up. Meanwhile, he undressed and left his clothes on a stool in the corner of the room. He tested the water with his hand and then stood under it. It stung a little in his wounds, but the warm was relaxing. When he was clean, he turned off the water and began drying himself with the towel. He put it around his waist, picked up his clothes and went out. Koujaku was lying on his back on his bed with Beni resting on the space beside him. The allmate just gave him a stern look and something like a huff of annoyance. The older man was just wearing his pants and had his arms under his head. His eyes were closed.

\- There are clothes on the foot of the bed. – He spoke without opening his eyes. There was a pair of pants and a shirt. Noiz put just the sweat pants on, and dried his hair with the towel. He sat next to Koujaku, which opened his eyes at the feeling of another weight on the bed. He sat up and took the box from before of the nightstand. He began disinfecting Noiz’s wounds without a word. Noiz hissed.

\- It hurts...

\- Sorry, I’ll do it quick. – Koujaku disinfected and bandaged all the wounds in Noiz’s body. He has just finished when someone knocked at the door. – Wait here. – The raven disappeared and came back with a box of pizza and a six pack of beers. Noiz’s eyes widened and he stared at Koujaku like he was some kind of mythological creature.

\- Why did you...?

\- I thought you would be hungry after all this bullshit. Eat; you’re still growing up, brat. – Koujaku smiled amused at Noiz’s face.

Noiz ignored the pressure in his chest. It was still strange for him to have someone who cared about him, and even more if the one caring was someone he has been an asshole to. They ate and then Noiz left with Koujaku’s clothes on. He came again the next day to return them and get his. They ate together again. They kept going like that. At first they met accidentally in different parts of the city and ended up hanging out at Koujaku’s place. After some time they began doing it purposely, meeting always at Koujaku’s house, without any special reason. They had something like friendship. Except it wasn’t just an innocent friendship.

Koujaku always felt something strange towards Noiz, but he never understood what it was exactly. In those months, he found himself thinking all the time about the brat, and struggling to keep him out of his head. He was confused at first, but soon he understood what kind of feelings he had developed for him. He was a few weeks in denial, thinking over and over of why he would choose an annoying brat over a lot of beautiful ladies that wanted his company and attention. He stopped playing around with girls and began living his little hell. Because now that he has accepted it, there wasn’t anything he could do about it. He liked the brat, but he didn’t know if he liked him back. He felt like he teased him on purpose, but maybe it was just the way he was. He was so damn frustrated, because every time Noiz got closer or brushed any part of skin with his, he would almost have a heart attack. And it seemed to him that Noiz did it more often now. But maybe it was just him. Maybe he was seeing under the water.

Noiz had opened up to Koujaku in those months, showing more of him. He felt comfortable around the older man. He felt something warm in his chest every time the red eyed man smiled at him; something he didn’t understood nor felt before. There was trust between them, even if they didn’t get along all the time. Noiz had learned a lot of things and experienced a complete new kind of feelings with Koujaku. And he was confused. He didn’t know what he was feeling, and he didn’t know what to do about it. But, of all things, there was something Noiz was pretty sure about: He wanted Koujaku _really_ badly. His intense eyes, his dark hair, the way his chest was always half exposed; all of that turned on Noiz like anything else. He just wanted to kiss and lick every single part of Koujaku’s body. But for some reason, he couldn’t do anything. Normally he would just go for it, but in this case, he couldn’t bring himself to make a move. He didn’t want to mess up the things with Koujaku. He was known for being a lady killer, and he never showed interest in someone of his same sex. So, probably, it was better to leave the things like they were.

Currently, they were hanging out in Koujaku’s living room, sitting on the couch and eating pizza (pretty much all they ate together, because of Noiz). They were watching some shitty show in the small and old television Koujaku owned. Noiz wasn’t putting much attention to it, but Koujaku had his eyes glued to the screen, wearing a blank expression. Noiz was staring at him for a while now, examining carefully his facial features. His profile was illuminated for the dim light of the television, accentuating his handsome face. His long hair fell over his face, covering just barely the tattoo there. Then the scar on his nose; Noiz always liked it, he thought it was sexy. His strong chest completely at view, ‘cause he was wearing just his pants, same as Noiz. Then the blond’s gaze came back up, to Koujaku’s neck. He licked his lips. He really wanted to bite it. He still remembered the warm of the raven’s skin that time when he helped him a few months ago. Noiz stared at Koujaku’s neck for a couple of minutes; his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down, looking even more inviting. _Fuck it_. He leaned in closer to the older man, just brushing his lips against Koujaku’s throat, then poking out his tongue to lick up until his jaw. Koujaku gasped.

\- W-what the fuck, Noiz?! – He jumped to the opposite edge of the couch, his eyes wide and his face red.

\- You don’t want to? – Noiz talked in a calmed tone.

\- What- No, t-that’s not it. I-I mean- you surprised me... – Koujaku couldn’t stop stuttering.

\- You want me to keep going?

\- I-I-I d-don’t know... – The blush of the raven’s face spread to his neck and ears. He looked hesitant.

\- Then tell me if you want me to stop... – Noiz stood up from the couch and in front of Koujaku. The raven looked at him while gaping like a fish. The blond smirked at him, and then he sat himself on Koujaku, with his knees in each side of his lap. He surrounded the older’s neck with his arms, the latter never taking his eyes off Noiz’s. – Still okay? – Noiz whispered lowly. Koujaku gave a short nod.

Koujaku didn’t trust his voice to work correctly. That’s why he opted for a nod, so Noiz wouldn’t notice how flustered he was. Noiz had moved so fast that he was still confused; the entire situation seemed surreal for him. He had dreamed so many times about this, while sleeping and awake. His mind blanked out the moment Noiz leaned in to him to press his lips against his own. The blond moved slowly, carefully; it was almost like he was afraid of doing more than that. They kept going like that, moving slowly against each other.

Until one of them lost his patience.

Koujaku’s hands -which had been resting awkwardly on the couch- suddenly gripped Noiz’s hips, bringing him closer to him. Noiz reacted by tightening his arms around Koujaku and nibbling at the latter’s lower lip. The raven grunted and opened his mouth to let Noiz’s tongue in. The younger man took the hint immediately, pressing his tongue against Koujaku’s, licking his teeth and clicking his piercing on them. They slid their tongues together, groaning in each other mouths, biting each other lips and creating lewd wet sounds between them. After a while of intense kissing they separated to catch their breaths. They were panting, their faces red and his bodies hot. Koujaku looked at Noiz; his lips were swollen, reddened and slick with saliva. His eyes were half lidded and his pupils dilated. _Gorgeous_ , he thought. He began moving his hands up Noiz’s body, over his hipbones until his ribs. Then he moved them to his front, caressing slowly the blond’s navel and playing with the piercings there. He was following the movements of his hands with his eyes, admiring Noiz’s clear skin and watching his muscles tensing and relaxing under it. He looked up when he heard the blond’s breathe hitch.

\- Aah...Warm... – Noiz had his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted.

\- So cute... – Koujaku mumbled under his breath. He ran his hands upper, until he reached the blond’s nipples. He caressed them, making circles with his thumbs, always looking at Noiz’s face. The younger man bit his lower lip, trying to suppress the moan threatening to escape from his throat. He was turning redder and redder with every second of effort to keep quite. Koujaku got closer to Noiz’s chest, poking out his tongue and circling it around one of his nipples. Noiz shuddered. He sucked in the hardening flesh while pinching the other with his thumb and index finger. Noiz was now biting his knuckles to muffle his moans, shaking from the effort.

\- Don’t hold back your voice. – Koujaku spoke in a low voice, trailing open mouthed kisses up Noiz’s chest. He kissed his collarbones, his neck, his jaw, until he reached his ear. – I wanna hear you. – He breathed hotly against the blond’s ear, licking at the shell of it while twitching both nipples roughly.

\- A-aah! – Noiz released a broken cry, burying his face in the crook of the raven’s neck.

\- Mmh...That’s better. – Koujaku hummed against the skin of the younger’s neck, biting him hard numerous times and then liking to sooth it.

\- Ah, K-koujaku, aah-! – Noiz, in heat, rocked his hips hard against Koujaku’s crotch.

\- F-fuck! – The tattooed man gasped, gripping harder the blond’s hips, thrusting up against him. They moaned at the friction, setting a rhythm with his movements. Noiz was licking at the skin of Koujaku’s shoulder and neck, lapping and sucking sloppily at it. The blond gave grunts and little whimpers between panting breaths. Koujaku’s began feeling his pants a little too tight.

\- M-more... – It was barely a whisper, but that was all Koujaku needed to take the thing to other level. He held the blond from his thighs, standing up and lifting him. Noiz gave a yelp of surprise, embracing the broader man harder to avoid falling. Koujaku walked the both to the bedroom, devouring Noiz’s mouth all the while. Once there, he raven dropped him roughly on the bed, taking a moment to take a look before crawling over him. He made a long trail with his tongue from his navel till his jaw. Noiz whimpered and arched his back.

\- I never thought you would be this sensitive. – The red eyed man chuckled lowly over the younger’s face. The latter made a pout, looking away and blushing.

\- It’s because I haven’t done much since, well, you know. – He sounded like a grumpy kid. Koujaku smiled at that.

\- Really? Nothing at all?

\- Well, of course I’ve jerked off, but nothing more than that... – He still refused to look at the older man. The latter took his chin to make Noiz look him in the eye. The blonde was surprised to see a concerned expression in his face. – What...?

\- You’re sure you want to do this? Maybe it’s too much to do it all at once. – Noiz stared at Koujaku for a few seconds. He then flipped their positions. – N-noiz, what-?

\- I’m not a kid; I know what I want to do.

\- I’m afraid I’ll have to be in discord with that... – Koujaku began smiling widely.

\- Shut up. You know what I mean. – Noiz replied with a frown.

\- You’re a brat. – The raven smiled even wider, showing all his teeth.

\- I’ll show you what this brat can do. – With that statement, he leaned down to give Koujaku a messy kiss before beginning his way down the older’s body. Koujaku groaned when he realized where Noiz was directing to. The blond pressed his thumbs over the raven’s hipbones, making circles while mouthing wetly at Koujaku’s happy trail.

\- Hah, mmh, s-shit-! – The tattooed man moaned and threw his head back when Noiz palmed at his erection, rubbing it with his hand while still kissing his navel.

Noiz teased Koujaku a little more, letting him grip the sheet and squirm on the bed for a little while. When he lost his patience he unbuttoned and unzipped the raven’s pants, tugging them down forcefully and throwing them across the room, leaving him in only his underwear. Koujaku looked down at him with a needy face, which he replied with a smirk. He licked agonizingly _slowly_ the line of Koujaku’s dick, sucking messily at the wet spot that had formed on the tip.

\- Mmh, you’re really wet. Are you that turned on already? – Noiz said in a husky, teasing tone; meanwhile, he began playing with the waistband of the older’s boxers, hooking his fingers on it.

\- S-stop teasing m-me! H-hurry up already-! – The broader man was gasping, barely able to form words.

\- You could beg me, if you’re that impatient-

\- N-no fucking way! – The raven growled, nearly screaming.

\- How boring... – The blond chuckled lowly before grabbing Koujaku’s underwear and pulling it off all the way, leaving him completely naked. Noiz barely heard the gasp from the other, all his attention focused in the new sight in front of him. How many times had he tried to picture what the raven’s dick would look like? He didn’t remember; probably millions of times. It didn’t matter now, though.

Koujaku’s dick stood straight and hard as rock against his stomach. He was really something; not monstrous, but something none the less. Noiz gave a grunt before leaning down and licking the raven’s cock from balls to tip, holding it in place with one hand and swirling his tongue there. Koujaku’s breath hitched noticeably, one of his hands moving to tangle in the blond’s hair. Noiz took that as an encouragement, immediately taking the tip of the swollen member into his hot mouth. He began teasing the slit with the piercing of his tongue, then lapping at the underside of it while bobbing his head slowly, everything while stroking the base with his hand. He looked up, making eye contact with Koujaku. The latter was half covering his face with his other arm, watching him with feverish eyes. His chest was rising and falling erratically, small moans escaping from his lips, these turning louder every time Noiz touched a good spot. _He looks so fucking hot_. With that in mind, the pierced man took more and more of Koujaku into his mouth, moving his head faster till he was hitting repeatedly the back of his throat.

\- AH! N-noiz- F-fuck! O-oh yeah, feels s-so g-good... – Koujaku tightened his grip in Noiz’s hair, pulling it a little. He was watching the blond with dark eyes, his eyelids fluttering shut from the pleasure. A loud groan left the raven’s mouth and he arched his back when Noiz deep throated him, swallowing around his dick. He stayed there a little bit, suppressing the impulse to gag, and kept swallowing while playing with Koujaku’s balls with a hand and pinning his hips to the bed with the other, preventing him to thrust up. Abruptly, he began bobbing his head again, faster this time, using his tongue to caress every part of the red eyed man’s shaft he could reach.

\- Mmh, huff- Ngh-! – Noiz started moaning around Koujaku’s dick, feeling impossibly turned on. He closed his eyes in concentration, enjoying the raven’s warm in his tongue, and lapping at the slit to taste the precum leaking from it.

\- S-shit, aah, No-iz s-stop, I-I’m g-gonna-! – Noiz pulled off before Koujaku could finish the phrase, a thin string of spit still connecting his lips with the older’s throbbing member. He was made a mess. He had an arm tossed over his face, his breathing a heavy panting. He was completely flushed and a light sheen produced for his sweating covered his body.

\- Do you have lube? – The tattooed man was recovered in a split second, sitting up on bed and reaching for his nightstand till he found the little bottle he was looking for. He reached out to take it from his hand, but he stopped him by grabbing at his wrist. Noiz looked at him, confused.

\- Let me do it, yeah? – Koujaku’s voice was hoarse and breathless. He stared directly at Noiz, with so much intensity that the boy had to look away.

\- Whatever... – His response was barely audible and there was a blush creeping at his face. He was embarrassed. Koujaku smiled.

\- Ride me, but with your back to me. – Noiz turned so fast that his neck made a cracking sound, his eyes impossibly wide. The raven ignored him and began battling with the blond’s sweatpants. They were easy to remove, but he put more strength than necessary, just to show his impatience without words. He tugged the clothing sharply down, getting the sweats and the underwear all at once. The blond’s breath hitched, and Koujaku began stroking his cock, teasing the piercings with his thumb and eliciting a low moan from him. Noiz wasn’t doing much; he was just letting himself be touched with his eyes gazing at the raven. The latter threw him a smirk, quirking an eyebrow. – What is it? You want to stop?

\- No- I-... – The blond looked unusually hesitant.

\- Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle. – He said it in a joking tone, but he meant what he said. He knew that the pierced guy wasn’t used to the intensity of touch yet, but of course he wouldn’t say it. _Stubborn brat_.

\- Hhm... – The younger made an annoyed noise, but moved to get out of his clothes for himself, getting in the position he was asked to.

\- Good boy...

\- Shut up, old man. Get on it already. – He could hear the embarrassment in the blond voice, he probably was scowling. The raven let out a loud laugh at that. However, he had something more important at hand now; he could make fun of the other later.

Koujaku took a moment to appreciate the view in front of him. He ran his hands slowly from the blond’s shoulders till the curve of his ass, admiring the way his muscles tensed under his touch. Then he began kneading Noiz’s buttocks, squeezing them tightly. The younger boy shuddered at that, letting a low moan escape his lips. The raven licked at his thumb, coating it with a good amount of saliva and then circling the other’s asshole with it. Noiz gave a little whimper, gripping Koujaku’s thighs for support. The older man kept like that, teasing the entrance a little, and then trying to push his finger in. It was too damn tight. The red eyed man swallowed, and idea popping in his mind. He moved back a little bit, getting comfortable on the pillows and dragging Noiz’s hips with him. He pulled him much closer than necessary, though, his breath tickling the sensitive area. Noiz tried to get away, feeling too exposed, but the raven had a firm hold of his hips, keeping him in place.

\- W-what-?! – His words died in his throat when he felt something warm and wet against his entrance. His breath hitched, his heart skipping a beat to start a new frantic pace. He tried to put resistance at first, but finally gave in, letting himself fall in the pleasure the other was giving him. He felt the wet muscle circle his hole for a moment before it began prodding inside slowly. He had loosened up for the teasing so it didn’t hurt, it just felt weird. He had touched himself there before, but that was when he didn’t felt much. Everything was different, he felt like a virgin all over again. At least Koujaku couldn’t see his face right now because he was pretty sure his expression was way too vulnerable for his taste. A shiver ran through his spine when the raven began thrusting his tongue faster in and out, curling it in his insides and making him feel lightheaded. He lost control of his voice there, letting moans and whimpers escape him freely. He heard something like a grunt coming from behind him, but was too lost in the sensation to care.

\- Fuck... – Koujaku murmured in a husky voice after taking his tongue out of the blond. He heard a whimper and his cock throbbed. He never thought that Noiz could be this erotic. He was used to see him with a poker face most of the time, and more currently being a cocky bastard with him. But now he was a showing this new side to him, so vulnerable and submissive. And it turned him on more than it should. He couldn’t wait to shove his dick inside of the blond to make him scream his name. _Fuck, this brat is driving me crazy..._

He got back to business, taking the lube and opening to coat his fingers with it. He made sure to use a considerable amount of the transparent substance to not hurt the younger boy. He rubbed his fingers a little to warm the thing up and then began inserting his index finger in the blond; the latter gasped, but stayed still while the raven started moving the finger in and out of him. There was a blush creeping at Noiz neck and ears, little shudders running all over his body and small drops of sweat falling for his curved back. Koujaku was almost at his boiling point; he didn’t felt capable of holding back for longer. With his mind clouded with desire, the raven inserted another finger and began making scissoring movements to stretch Noiz faster. The pierced boy was now a complete mess, his thighs trembling and his moans broken. The older man wasted no time to add a third finger, eliciting a whimpering cry from the other. However, the wait didn’t last long.

\- E-enough... – Noiz lifted himself to get away from the raven’s fingers, taking a hold on his dick to position it against his entrance.

\- W-wait! Just like that?! – Koujaku’s voice trembled, his hands flying to stop the blond’s movements.

\- What else do you want? – The younger boy barely looked at him over his shoulder, but his broken voice gave away how much he was feeling it.

\- Can you turn around?

\- Why?

\- I want to see your face. – At the realization of his statement the red eyed man blushed and looked away from the other.

\- How romantic of you, old man. – There was a clear amusement in Noiz voice, a smirk making it more obvious.

\- Shut up... – Koujaku still refused to meet his eyes. He turned around, holding the older’s dick with one hand and supporting himself on his chest with the other. At the feeling of his member nudging the other’s hole the raven turned his stare at him again.

\- Ready? – There was a wry smiled planted in the blond’s face. That stirred up Koujaku to the point of no return.

Taking a firm grip on the younger’s hips but letting him control his movements for now, the older man stared intensely at his face. With a final display of smugness, Noiz began sinking down, feeling his body open up for Koujaku. He lost his breath. The raven’s dick was nothing like his fingers; it was a lot thicker and warmer. The blond bit his lip, his face getting hotter and hotter, the same as his whole body. He kept going till his ass was flush against Koujaku’s crotch. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, letting his body adjust to the new sensation. He felt so full, the older’s dick going so deep inside him. He didn’t noticed when he closed his eyes, but now they were tightly shut. His pulse was running wildly, his heart threatening with break his ribcage at any moment.

\- You okay? – The raven voice was strained. He had never took his eyes off the blond’s face, watching him impale himself in an agonizingly slow pace, his face flushed and his eyebrows knitted together. He was sure he wasn’t doing better than him. He felt his face hot as never before and his lip probably had teeth marks for worrying it so much between them. The pressure and heat from inside Noiz body was simply _amazing_. He felt his dick throbbing, the head probably leaking precum. He watched the blond’s face then, his eyes opening slowly but staying half lidded as he nodded shakily.

\- Y-yeah...I-I’m g-gonna m-move... – He then slowly lifted his hips to slam back down. Koujaku couldn’t contain the sound, almost like a shout that escaped him. At the same time, the younger boy let out a loud cry, arching his back and digging his nails on the tattooed man’s chest.

The younger man recovered quickly, rolling his hips against the other and setting a steady pace. They had just begun and they were panting and sweating, their bodies incredibly hot. Koujaku was running his hands up and down Noiz’s sides, sometimes scratching the skin in the way. The blond movements changed, becoming faster and harder. He was now bouncing shamelessly over Koujaku; the latter threw his head back, the pleasure making his eyes roll to the back of his head. The older man shut his eyes, letting himself enjoy the feeling of _Noiz_ , the sound of skin slapping against skin turning him on even more. Suddenly, he opened his eyes, his expression predatory. He brought the younger’s hips hard against his and thrust up at the same time, making his dick go in _impossibly_ deeper.

\- A-ah! Kou-oooh-jaku! N-no-aah, stop-! – Noiz gasped, his body falling back. He supported himself with his hands on the older’s thighs. His face was completely red, his expression strained. He was trying to hold back.

\- Oh, did I find it? – Even breathless, the raven managed to sound dominant. He was determined to make Noiz fall apart in his arms, and his new finding would, for sure, make it easier.

\- D-didn’t know...it feels s-so...- The pierced boy barely managed to form words between his panting breaths. He looked so much younger like that.

\- Too much? Want me to stop? – He punctuated his words by pushing his dick the deepest he could inside the smaller boy and rubbing circles with it there.

\- O-oh, f-fuck- No! P-please, d-don’t stop! - You look so cute like this, so greedy for my cock. – With that the raven began a frantic pace, thrusting and pulling Noiz’s hips roughly. Noiz was almost screaming, his words cut halfway by loud moans. Koujaku closed his eyes in concentration and pleasure, letting his head rest on the pillows, his Adam’s apple bobbing erratically. He knew there that he would never forget this. The feeling of Noiz’s skin, the sound of his voice, his taste; he would preserve this whole moment as one of the hottest and most pleasant in his life.

\- K-koujaku, m-more! Aah, more! – The blond’s desperate pleas and whimpers snapped the older back to reality. He opened his eyes abruptly. He was greeted by the sight of Noiz’s face, but his expression was nothing like he had seen before. The younger’s eyes were shut, his face red and his lips swollen and slick with saliva. There was drool falling from the corner of his mouth, reaching his chin. He was impaling himself harshly on Koujaku, his body trembling uncontrollably. His face was one of pure bliss.

\- Damn brat...so hot...

Koujaku wanted to see even more. Now that he knew this side of Noiz he couldn’t get enough of it. He got in a seated position, embracing the young man in his arms. He could catch a glimpse of the confused face the other wore before swiftly switching their positions. He made sure of never pulling out of the boy. He took Noiz’s ankles to put them on his shoulders, his arms supporting him over the blond. Then he looked at Noiz; the boy’s face was completely open. He was biting his lip nervously, but he was holding Koujaku’s gaze. _He really is cute_ ; the raven leaned down to brush the younger’s lips gently with his own. When he was retreating the blond clung to his neck, putting his arms around it. He kissed the older man passionately, nibbling his lips and licking his way inside his mouth. The tattooed man returned the kiss eagerly, twirling his tongue against Noiz’s own. Koujaku felt shivers running through his whole body, his heart crazy in his chest. Without stopping the kiss, the raven began moving his hips again, continuing his hard and deep pace. Noiz moaned in his mouth, his back arching from the bed and his nails digging in the older’s shoulder blades. The pierced boy started rocking his ass against the other, meeting the raven’s thrusts. The kiss was mostly tongues by now; they were most likely panting and moaning in each other mouths, sharing his hot breaths. Koujaku separated their lips to catch his breathing and Noiz’s face was incredibly erotic in that moment. His cheeks were pink, his hair sticking to his forehead because of the sweat that had formed there. His mouth was open, whimpers and moans escaping from it incessantly. His eyes were half lidded, his eyelids fluttering shut frequently. Drool was falling from the corner of his mouth, for his jaw, running for his neck and falling on the pillow...

\- Kou-jaku, I-I’m c-close...

That was way too much for Koujaku. He didn’t remember being so aroused before in his whole life. Then a thought came to his mind. There was something that happened to him when he was too turned on. If that happened now, in front of Noiz that would be the end of him; the brat would tease him about it forever. He had to distract himself with something, whatever that came to his mind... _Too late_. He felt the warm liquid coming out from his nose and leaking on Noiz’s chest.

\- Shit-! – He covered his nose the faster he could, but some of the blood kept falling onto Noiz and the bed. He was expecting a laugh from Noiz or some shitty joke, but...

\- Keep going. – Koujaku stared wide eyed at the blond, his hand still over his lip. The younger man reached his hand to get off Koujaku’s, wiping the blood from his face in the process. The raven was still frozen, so he rocked his hips up to bring him back. The older took the hint, still confused, but started thrusting again. He felt the warm on the pit of his stomach pooling, his release getting closer and closer.

They were panting, moving erratically against each other, his movements less and less coordinated as they reached their limit. Noiz was scratching frantically Koujaku’s back, cursing and saying the raven’s name between whimpers. The older man noticed there were tears almost falling from the blond’s eyes, his eyelids fluttering until they fell shut definitely. Koujaku picked up the pace, changing a little the angle of his thrusts and ramming mercilessly against the younger’s sweet spot. The boy cried in pleasure, his head falling back and his body shaking uncontrollably. He dug his nails in the raven’s shoulders before coming messily with a shout of Koujaku’s name. His cum coated his own stomach and their chests. The face the pierced boy made was the end of the line for Koujaku. He felt Noiz tightening around him, the whimpers of oversensitivity he made adding even more stimulation. The raven’s view turned white, his body stilling and his breath hitching, a low grunt leaving his mouth at the time he released his seed inside the boy. His arms began trembling and he got them off from under the other’s legs, letting himself fall on top of the blond. By the time the older had recovered his breath the younger boy was still trembling and panting lightly. He moved his head to put it over Noiz’s chest; his heart was beating wildly without any hint of slowing soon. He lifted his head to look at the boy, who had his eyes shut and his face flushed and sweaty.

\- Hey, are you okay? – He was surprised of the tender tone his voice got.

\- Y-yeah... I... Fuck, t-that was... – The boy opened his eyes just barely, just to shut them immediately, the blush in his face darkening.

\- It was amazing. – His honest statement made the blond open his eyes wide, an expression of surprise fully occupying his face. Koujaku was embarrassed too, but if he had just had sex with Noiz he couldn’t leave it like that. He had to be honest with his feelings even if he was going to be rejected. The younger boy seemed to notice the seriousness of his expression.

\- What happen?

\- I... I have to talk about something with you. Something important. – He didn’t break eye contact with the green eyed while talking.

\- Okay... But... – He looked still confused but convinced. He was staring down between them; the raven followed his line of vision and almost got another boner by it. They were still joined; Noiz was covered in his own semen, it spilling all over his chest and navel. With his messy hair and spent expression he looked so incredibly lewd and hot.

\- O-oh- I’ll go get s-something to c-clean up... – The broader man began pulling out of Noiz, both of them hissing at the feeling. He made a quick run to the bathroom and got a wet towel. He rapidly cleaned himself before going back to the bedroom where Noiz was still laying on his back on the bed. He looked a lot more recovered now. Koujaku kneeled down on the bed beside him.

\- I’ll do it myself. – The blond tried to get the towel from the older man, the latter lifting it away from his reach.

\- Let me do it. – However, he didn’t wait for an answer and began working on his task. When he was done with wiping off all the cum and sweat from the younger’s body, he put the towel on the nightstand beside their allmates – luckily, in sleeping mode- and lay down on the mattress.

\- So... What did you want to talk about? – It had passed just a little moment of silence before Noiz decided to break it. Koujaku tensed up.

\- W-well... – He took a deep breath before speaking again. – I just wanted to tell you that what just happened wasn’t just something of an impulse, at least not for me. I have been feeling all this things lately, for a while now, actually. I realized that... that... – He paused a little bit, tearing his gaze off the ceiling and looking at Noiz. He was biting his lip.

\- Keep going, _please_. – Noiz kept looking so vulnerable and it wasn’t helping him concentrate, so he looked away again, his face hot as fuck.

\- I realized that I feel something for you. Not just like being comfortable in your presence, not even just friendship. I realized that there’re a lot of things that I like about you; that I can’t help the urgency of touching you every time I get the opportunity to. I-I think that I like you... a lot. – He didn’t dare to look at Noiz. He feared rejection, he feared that the brat would get scared of the seriousness of the situation and would never come back again. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the worst.

\- ... I... I feel the same. – The blond’s voice was small, like a whisper. Koujaku definitely heard it, his eyes opening and his face turning to confirm that he wasn’t making some sick joke at his expenses. What he found was Noiz’s intense stare, his face as red as his sheets.

\- W-what?!

\- You heard me. – The scowl returned to the younger’s face, his tone of feigned indifference. – I like you too, old man. Even if you’re an asshole sometimes. – A smirk appeared now in his face.

\- How long? – Koujaku was way too shocked to pay attention to his insults.

\- A while. A few months, I think. I always thought you were hot, though.

\- You fucking brat! – He couldn’t believe his ears, this was fucking surreal. He flicked him in the nose with one finger.

\- Ouch, how rude. – The boy rubbed his nose, a wide grin spreading all over his face. The raven couldn’t help but smile too, a relieved laugh escaping him. He turned to lie on his side, facing Noiz, and scooted closer to him. The blond did the same, his arm embracing loosely the older’s waist. The tattooed man put his arm around the other’s body, his own relaxing at the warm it emitted.

\- Why didn’t you tell me? – The red eyed man was truly curious.

\- Didn’t think you feel the same. – He mumbled against his skin, his head resting under the raven’s jaw and his lips gracing his collarbones.

\- How funny... I thought the same. – Koujaku giggled. He began playing gently with the younger’s hair, receiving a sound of approval from him.

\- What a huge bullshit.

\- Yeah.

They both laughed. They were both so relieved, so happy right now. They kept enjoying each other’s company and warm in silence. At some moment Koujaku had managed to settle them under the covers. The older man was now lying on his back, one arm tugged behind his head and the other around the blond. The latter was resting his head on his chest, his arms embracing him and one leg tangled with his. He was almost about to fall asleep when he heard a sound coming from the German, who was shaking slightly. Then he understood: He was giggling. _But, what for? Had he remember something funny or...?_

\- Oi, what are you laughing at? – Noiz couldn’t answer right now, his body bending with laugher, his giggles mixed with an almost desperate panting. Koujaku was now getting upset. – Oi, I said what’s so funny?!

\- I-I c-can’t- hahaha! – He could barely form words like this. The blond seated and took a moment to recover before speaking again, looking him straight in the eye. – You had a fucking nosebleed, I can’t believe it. – He giggled a little more, probably because of Koujaku’s face. The raven felt all his blood rushing to his face, his neck and his ears. He looked away; he didn’t remember the last time he had been so embarrassed.

\- I-it’s just something t-that happens sometimes!

\- Oh, and at what times does it happen? – Noiz kept a smug expression all the time.

\- When I’m... really turned on... – He said it in the lowest voice he could manage, but of course the unbearable brat heard it.

\- Do I turn you on so much? – His voice was husky and suggestive, hurting even more Koujaku’s pride.

\- Shut up.

\- You’re a perverted old man.

\- Shut up.

\- Okay. – Noiz got closer to the raven, embracing him again and forcing him to lie beside him as well. He nuzzled his nose on the older’s neck, giving small pecks to every space of skin to his reach. – I’m glad you like me so much. I hope I won’t fuck up things with you. You’re really important to me. – His breath tickled the raven’s skin when he whispered these words. Koujaku felt his heart jump in his chest at the meaning of it. He tightly hugged the blond, pecking the top of his head and caressing his back in tender motions.

\- You’re really important to me, too.

\- People aren’t usually around me for long. You will get bored too...

\- I won’t. We’ll manage this together. I won’t let you go so easily. – He felt Noiz smile on his skin.

\- I won’t leave soon, neither.

Maybe they weren’t a perfect couple, but they were both willing to try. They could not agree in most of the things, but in the end they agreed in the most important. They wanted to be together, to share their lives, their pain and their happiness. The road would probably be a rough one, but it didn’t matter, because it was _their_ road.

**Author's Note:**

> oooooOOOHH GOD THE END WAS SO FLUFFY, I DON'T KNOW HOW I WROTE IT!!   
> Well, if you liked it leave kudos or comment, if you find any mistakes too (Y)   
> Someday I will write again, someday...


End file.
